Merci senpai
by JeniSasu
Summary: Une fête fut organisé pour célébrer la qualification de Karasuno au national ! Des invités surprises apparaissent de même qu'un certain capitaine que Tsukishima aurait préférer éviter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


Alors.. Voici ma toute première fic sur Haikyuu !

J'adore Tsukishima et il a été tellement bien dans la saison 3 qu'il fallait que j'écrive sur lui !

Le problème est que je ne le veux pas OOC. Du tout, j'ai horreur de ça en faites ! alors j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas qu'il le soit. En espérant l'avoir assez respecter... N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis la dessus !

* * *

Il devait être 20h passé lorsque tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle du gymnase réaménagé uniquement pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde était présent pour fêter la victoire de Karasuno qui les qualifiât pour la finale. Chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment.

Assez longtemps en fait.

L'ambiance étais bonne, ça riait, buvait et racontais des anecdotes tous plus farfelue les unes que les autres. Tandis que Nishinoya montrait avec fierté ses diverses techniques de Libero et que le duo phare du groupe se disputait encore une fois, Tsukki étais confortablement assis dans un coin de la pièce.

Il soupire, s'ennuyant ferme.

Bande d'abruti …pense t-il en voyant le Capitaine réprimander le duo fétiche et que des éclats de rire s'élevaient.

Il ferme les yeux, son verre à la main et l'autre main croiser contre son ventre. Certes ils avaient gagné et certes, il reconnaissait –avec une certaine fierté- qu'il avait été l'homme du match. Un sourire discret s'inscrit au coin de ses lèvres, mais disparus bien vite lorsqu'un souvenir en particulier du match lui revint.

Qu'une seule fois…

Il ne l'avait contré qu'une seul fois et ça le contrariait à un point inimaginable.

La prochaine fois, se répétait-il, la prochaine fois, il l'aura.

Alors il sera _véritablement_ l'homme du match.

Un air suffisant - dont-il avait le secret - pris place sur ses lèvres avant que son portable ne vibre dans la poche de son pantalon. Distrait, il le sort et affiche aussitôt un air agacé avant de couper l'appel d'un geste rageur.

_Pire que de la glue, peste t-il

_Eh Tsukki ! Tu n'aurais pas vus-

_Non, je ne l'ai pas vus, réplique t-il en se levant. Ignorant l'air désabusé d'Ukai, il se met à l'autre bout de la salle, juste dans l'angle en espérant qu'on veuille bien le laisser en paix et lance un regard courroucé à son frère qui se rapprochait.

Celui-ci soupir d'un air dramatique et se retourne. Tsukki soupire tout bas et remonte ses lunettes du majeur. Il savait déjà ce que son entraîneur voulait lui demander, les nouvelles de son comparse, son meilleur ami qui n'était pas présent à cette soirée.

Bien qu'il ait une vague idée du pourquoi, il préférait ne pas s'étaler la dessus et encore moins avoir des comptes à rendre. Il se laisse aller contre le mur et bois un peu de sa boisson alors que la musique changeais ,devenant beaucoup plus rythmer. Ignorant son portable qui vibrait furieusement dans sa poche, il observe toujours leur ailier gauche et leur libero se déhancher avec force sur la piste sous le regard un peu médusé de leur entraineur. Les trois Terminales les observaient avec un air mi crispé, mi rieur

Oui, c'était une belle la fête on va dire. Karasuno allait au national après tout.

Tsukki de sa place d'observateur, ne pu s'empêcher de donner plusieurs noms d'oiseaux à chaque personne qui se déhanchais sur la piste, lorsque la lumière s'éteint soudainement.

Tsukki cligne des yeux, ayant soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Qu'est ce que-commence alors Hinata mais les lumières s'allumèrent de nouveaux

Dévoilant ainsi leurs nouveaux invités.

Nekoma se dressait fièrement face à eux, tout sourire.

Des cris de surprise inondèrent le gymnase et Tsukki grimace face à la sonorité _sauvage_ de ses coéquipiers avant qu'un léger frisson ne le saisisse alors que son regard tombe dans ceux félin,du capitaine de Nekoma.

Eh merde, peste t-il entre ses dents

Celui dont il avait ignoré les appels de toute la journée.

Celui-ci sourit, canaille et se dirige vers lui d'un air si prédateur que Tsukki ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un léger coup d'œil à droite et à gauche cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit qu'il sursaute quand le capitaine pose la main contre le mur, juste à côté de sa tête.

Impossible de s'échapper par la gauche, pense Tsukki en grimaçant

Ce qui tire un léger rire à Kuroo qui rapproche soudainement le visage du sien

_Tu es en colère, affirme le capitaine

Tsukki arque un sourcil

_Pourquoi serais-je en colère ?

_Peut être parce que…je n'étais pas présent lors du match ?

_Et tu n'avais pas _intérêt_ à y être, réplique Tsukki en essayant de camoufler sa grimace.

Imaginer qu'il aurait put être la, à l'observer durant tout le match le rendais passablement nerveux.

Chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture.

Kuroo rit, et penche la tête sur le côté, sa main libre venant saisir le menton de Shikki du pouce et de l'index

_Alors pourquoi m'évite tu depuis plus de trois jours ?

_La question est plutôt pourquoi tu me _harcèle_ depuis plus de trois jours

_Tu voudrais que j'arrête ?

_Mais je t'en prie, susurre Tsukki entre ses dents, mal à l'aise alors que le pouce de l'autre caressais ses lèvres.

_Tu tiendras sans avoir de mes nouvelles ?

_Je m'en porterais fort bien !

Kuroo rit, son pouce remontant lentement vers sa joue en une légère caresse qui accéléra le souffle de Tsukki

_C'est parce que…je ne t'ai pas appeler après ton match ? je pensais que tu voudrais te reposer…Tu as été extra Tsukki, dit-il à voix basse

Tsukki baisse les yeux un instant, mal à l'aise et se lèche les lèvres. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

_Tu aurais dut m'appeler, dit-il d'une voix basse. Dévoilant ainsi la raison de sa colère

_Gomen…

Kuroo soupire et se gratte la tête. Lorsque la douce chaleur de Kuroo disparus de sa joue,Tsukki en profite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette mais celui ci lui bloque sa droite avec un sourire moqueur et Tsukki grimace.

Il n'avait rien fais dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ça alors _pourquoi ?_

Il souffle et ferme les yeux tentant de reprendre son calme mais sursaute lorsqu'en les ouvrants, il tombe directement dans le regard de Kuroo qui s'était rapproché.

C'est avec horreur que Tsukki sentit ses pommettes s'échauffer et s'étrangle avec sa salive en voyant le sourire de Kuroo s'élargir.

_Tu me pompes l'air, dégage. Lance Tsukki alors qu'il tente de contrôler sa voix et ses rougeurs

Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Peste-il en son for intérieur

Kuroo se contente de pencher la tête sur le côté, retire sa main du côté gauche de Tsukki – lui laissant une ouverture – et pose le front contre le sien sous l'air catastrophé de Tsukki.

_Qu'est ce que tu me veux au juste ?, glapit Tsukki la gorge nouée et les mains soudainement moite.

Son verre tremble entre ses doigts et Tsukki tente encore une fois de s'enfuir mais s'arrête soudainement quand quelque chose de chaud et de doux lui frôle les lèvres.

Ses yeux s'écarquille et ses sous la surprise qu'il entrouvre la bouche laissant sans le vouloir, une entrée à Kuroo qui ne se fit pas prier.

Une langue mutine caresse la sienne et la décharge qui le parcourus le surpris à tel point que son verre lui échappa et tomba sur le sol en morceau.

Un gémissement lui échappe, l'horrifiant encore plus alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il répondait déjà au baiser. Il ferme alors fortement les yeux et tente de le repousser mais Kuroo lui saisis les poignets qu'il baisse le long de son corps.

Son corps se tend face à la soudaine intrusion et le sang pulse violemment à ses tempes.

C'est inconsciemment qu'il change d'angle, ne se rendant pas compte du sourire de Kuroo dans le baiser, Tsukki finis bien vite par perdre le contrôle et à se laisser aller dans le baiser. Sa nuque rencontra le mur derrière lui alors que le corps de Kuroo épousait totalement le sien. Ignorant les babillages autour d'eux qui était monter d'un cran face à l'arriver plus qu'inattendus de l'équipe d'Aoba josai, Tsukki gémis encore une fois alors qu'il se faisait mordre le bas des lèvres et rencontrais à nouveau les lèvres brûlantes. Son corps entier semblait vouloir se fondre dans le baiser alors que leurs langues se cajolaient lentement et avec tendresse intensifiant bien malgré lui les gémissements de Tsukki bientôt suivis par ceux plus discret de Kuroo.

Comment est-ce qu'un baiser peut mettre quelqu'un dans cet état ? se demande Tsukki alors que leurs lèvres se quittait à peine quelques secondes en quête d'air avant de se retrouver à nouveau. Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que Kuroo ne lui tenait plus les poignets, ni encore moins qu'il s'accrochait désormais à la veste bleu qu'il portait.

_Kuroo…, gémis inconsciemment Tsukki dans le baiser, provoquant bien malgré lui un éclaire de désir dans le bas ventre du concerner qui cessa le baiser et baissa la tête. Obscurcissant son regard et se léchant les lèvres face à la vision que lui offrais bien malgré lui Tsukki.

Pommettes rougies, souffle court et le regard embué.

Un grognement s'échappe de Kuroo qui pause la main contre ses lèvres réfléchissant.

Se retenant de lui sauter dessus.

Trop tôt.

Trop vite.

Trop de témoin.

Tsukki halète alors en fermant les yeux, son prénom s'échappant de ses lèvres telle une plainte, une demande...un désir qui _foudroya_ Kuroo sur place… qui se tendit imperceptiblement vers lui.

Ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à ses hanches, son érection contre la sienne le fit trembler et il sentit son contrôle s'effriter.

Mais lorsque Tsukki –toujours pris dans l'émotion – lui donna un léger coup de hanche, personne, pas même _Lucifer_ en personne n'aurait pus l'empêcher de le faire sien.

Alors c'est au pas de course qu'il l'entraîna en dehors du gymnase, manquant le regard attendris du meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il traînait et qui avait fait en sorte qu'il soit présent aujourd'hui, ni celui moqueur de Kenma pourtant si impassible derrière sa console de jeu.

En chemin, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin une salle de classe de vide, Tsukki se fit la réflexion du voila pourquoi il l'évitait.

Du pourquoi il se refusait à lui parler.

Kuroo étais… compliquer pour lui. A part. Il lui était impossible de lui résister, ni même de penser convenablement en sa présence.

Alors imaginez qu'il ait été présent lors du tournoi…

Peut être que cela l'aurais fais se donner encore plus…Peut être.

Mais alors que son dernier vêtement volait dans la salle et que Kuroo le plaqua sans ménagement contre le mur, Tsukki se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

Car après tout, ils la méritaient cette place.

Pas vrai ?

* * *

Alors ? C'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon, je suis plus du genre à me mettre à la place du perso mais je trouvais que cette façon de faire allait mieux pour cette fic...

Bon ou pas ?

XD


End file.
